


Et s'ils étaient des sorciers

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Repartitions, Tous sorciers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Recueil de drabble]Et s'ils étaient des sorciers, dans quelle maison seraient-ils ?
Relationships: Gray (Torchwood) & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper & Andy Davidson, Jack Harkness & John Hart, Rhiannon Davies & Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Gwen

Le Choixpeau avait terminé de chanter sa chanson, comme chaque année, une chanson différente. Le groupe de nouveaux élèves attendait, calmement, même si certains étaient quelques peu surexcité à l’idée d’être répartit. Minerva McGonagall prit sa liste et la déroula, elle expliqua comment se passait la répartition, et elle pu voir du soulagement chez certains. Les idées préconçues sur la répartition la faisaient toujours un peu sourire.  
  
« Cooper, Gwen ! » Appela la sous-directrice, après avoir appelé quelques autres élèves, en observant le groupe de première année.  
  
Une gamine aux cheveux brun sortit du lot et s’avança rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n’avait pas peur de cette répartition, d’après ce qu’elle avait lut, toutes les maisons avaient leurs qualités, mais aussi des défauts.  
  
_« Une jeune fille intéressante. »_ Lui dit le Choixpeau dès qu’elle l’eut placer sur sa tête. _« Je vois de la détermination, mais aussi du courage, beaucoup de courage. »  
  
__« Euh… merci ? »_ Pensa Gwen.  
  
_« Mais de rien jeune demoiselle. Voyons, où vais-je te placer ? »_ L’artefact semblait pensif, comme s’il hésitait, après quelques instants cependant, il se décida : « GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Gwen enleva le Choixpeau et se leva, elle le posa sur le tabouret et rejoignit la table des Gryffondor tout sourire. Elle était contente de sa répartition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> G comme Gwen Cooper (Torchwood) [Alphabet des personnages]


	2. Suzie

La cérémonie continuait tranquillement.  
  
« Costello, Suzie ! » Appela Minerva.  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir se détacha du groupe et rejoignit l’estrade, elle prit le Choixpeau et s’assit avant de le poser sur sa tête. Elle espérait qu’elle serait envoyée dans la maison qu’elle voulait rejoindre.  
  
_« Je vois. »_ Déclara le Choixpeau peu après qu’elle l’ait poser sur sa tête. Le visage à moitié cacher en dessous, Suzie fronça les sourcils, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par là ? _« Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, et aussi rusée. Oui, je vois aussi que tu as de l’ambition. »  
  
_Suzie fronça encore plus les sourcils, est-ce qu’il était en train de sous entendre qu’il pensait à Serpentard ? Oh, eh bien elle l’espérait parce que c’était la maison dans laquelle elle voulait aller. L’attente dura encore quelques secondes et finalement :  
  
« SERPENTARD ! » Cria le Choixpeau.  
  
Suzie sourit et se leva en enlevant le Choixpeau, elle le posa et rejoignit calmement sa table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]


	3. Andy

La liste de nom était encore longue, elle n’était qu’aux D en cet instant.  
  
« Davidson, Andy ! » Appela la sous-directrice.  
  
Le garçon, un peu intimidé avança doucement, en jetant des coups d’œil fréquent en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Gwen y avait été envoyée, et il espérait la rejoindre. Parce qu’ils étaient amis. Mais bon, ça n’était pas comme si Gwen allait le laisser tomber s’il n’était pas dans la même maison qu’elle. Elle ne le ferait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Oh maintenant il allait paniquer.  
  
Andy prit le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête, toujours inquiet.  
  
_« Oh oh tu es un garçon plein de surprise. Courageux oui, mais ça n’est pas ce qui ressort le plus. C’est ta loyauté et ton amitié envers cette jeune fille. Oui, ce n’est pas très difficile. »_ Lui dit le Choixpeau, qui cria rapidement : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Légèrement hésitant, Andy se leva en enlevant le Choixpeau qu’il posa ensuite avant de se diriger vers sa table. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Gwen qui lui fit un grand sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]


	4. Loïs

« Habiba, Loïs. »  
  
Une jeune fille métisse s’écarta des autres, observant le Choixpeau avec de grands yeux curieux. Loïs adorait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses, quand le professeur McGonagall était venue les voir, elle et ses parents, ça avait été une énorme surprise, car la lettre ils ne l’avaient pas prise au sérieux. Une fois le choc passé, ses parents s’étaient montrer encore plus curieux qu’elle, et sa future professeur leur avait tout expliquer.  
  
Souriant à McGonagall, Loïs prit le vieux chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.  
  
_« Une jeune fille très intelligente et vive d’esprit que nous avons là. »_ Lui déclara une voix directement dans sa tête, Loïs dissimulée sous le large bord du chapeau cligna des yeux. _« Curieuse et avide de connaissance il n’y a qu’une seule maison où je peux te placer ! »_ Termina l’artefact magique. « SERDAIGLE! »  
  
Le cri résonna dans la Grande Salle, Loïs enleva le Choixpeau et le reposa sur le tabouret avant de rejoindre sa table. Où elle s’assit à côté d’un quatrième année.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Mot du 09/10/2020 : Lettre [Mot du jour]


	5. Lisa

« Hallett, Lisa. » Appela McGonagall.  
  
La jeune fille sortit timidement du rang et s’avança doucement vers l’estrade. Lisa prit une grande inspiration et prit le Choixpeau, puis, s’asseyant sur le tabouret, elle posa l’artefact sur sa tête. Un peu inquiète malgré tout, elle ne venait pas d’une famille de sorcier après tout, toute sa famille était d’origine moldue.  
  
_« Voyons voir. »_ Dit soudain une voix, elle faillit sursauter mais elle réussit à réprimé le mouvement au dernier moment. _« Je vois, tu es une jeune fille gentille et patiente, et tu es travailleuse ! Oui, tu as parfaitement ta place a... »_ Il s’interrompit une seconde et reprit, en criant : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Lisa souffla de soulagement, cette maison lui avait sembler excellente d’après sa lecture, elle enleva le Choixpeau tout en lui disant : « Merci ! », puis, elle le reposa sur le tabouret avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]


	6. Gray

« Harkness, Gray. » Appela la sous-directrice. Harkness, son regard se posa sur la table de sa maison et elle croisa le regard de son capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch. Jack, le grand frère du petit Gray. Il souriait en regardant son frère rejoindre l’estrade, et il fit un signe encourageant à Gray quand ce dernier le regarda.  
  
Gray prit le Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête, un poil intimidé d’avoir tout les regards posés sur lui.  
  
_« Oh tu es différent de ton frère il semblerait. »_ Dit le Choixpeau dans l’esprit du garçon qui dégluti, en se demandant si c’était mal. _« Bien sûr que non ! »_ Lui dit l’artefact millénaire. _« C’est même très bien ! Tu es travailleur comme les Hufflepuff, mais tu ne t’y plairais pas, non, tu es trop ambitieux n’est-ce pas ? Et tu es plus rusé que ton frère. »_ Gray sourit, c’était pas faux ça. « SERPENTARD ! » Cria le Choixpeau.  
  
Gray l’enleva et regarda son frère qui lui sourit d’un air rassurant, alors seulement le garçon posa le Choixpeau pour rejoindre sa table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 120 : Jack & Gray (Torchwood) [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Jack Harkness (Doctor Who) [La semaine des personnages]


	7. Jack

Minerva eut un sourire doux en voyant la réaction de Jack, elle n’avait eu aucun doute qu’il accepterait sans problème la répartition de son petit frère, d'ailleurs il l'applaudissait et avait entraîner quelques autres Gryffindor à applaudir aussi, dont la petite Cooper qui était assise à côté de lui. La vieille dame se replongea quelques instants dans ses souvenirs de trois ans auparavant.  
  


* * *

  
« Harkness, Jack. » Appela McGonagall.  
  
Le garçon s’avança directement, semblant peu inquiet, et peu intimidé. Comme s’il savait déjà où il allait finir. Et pour avoir eu sa mère comme élève, Minerva n’en doutait pas non plus, Jack Harkness allait sans aucun doute finir dans sa maison.  
  
Jack prit le Choixpeau et s’assit en le posant sur sa tête.  
  
_« Oh, eh bien tu ne vas pas être très difficile à répartir, jeune homme. »_ Dit l’artefact au garçon qui afficha un grand sourire, dissimulé par le rebord du chapeau. _« Tu es loin d’être bête, mais ce qui te caractérise le plus sont ton courage et ta détermination. »_ Dit le Choixpeau. « _Alors ça sera_ GRYFFONDOR ! »  
  
Jack ôta le chapeau de sa tête et se leva pour le déposer sur le tabouret avant de rejoindre sa table.  
  


* * *

  
Minerva sortit de ses pensées et reprit la répartition. Le Choixpeau avait eu raison d’envoyer Jack dans sa maison, il s’y était parfaitement épanoui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> H : Harkness Jack (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Foire aux duos 120 : Jack & Gray (Torchwood) [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> Jack Harkness (Doctor Who) [La semaine des personnages]


	8. Owen

« Harper, Owen ! » Appela Minerva.  
  
Le garçon se détacha du restant du groupe et s’avança rapidement. Pas forcément très inquiet, ni très intimidé par tout les regards posés sur lui, Owen prit le chapeau et s’assit avant de le mettre sur sa tête.  
  
_« Oh, tu es intelligent jeune homme. Mais tu es aussi très ambitieux. »_ Dit l’artefact millénaire. _« Oui, je vois… les règles ne sont pas vraiment ton truc n’est-ce pas ? Et je vois que malgré ton jeune âge tu aimes provoquer tes aînés. Oui alors ta place est à... »_ Le Choixpeau s’interrompit quelques secondes pour ensuite reprendre de façon à ce que tout le monde l’entende : « SERPENTARD ! »  
  
Owen enleva le chapeau et se leva pour le reposer sur le tabouret, avec un léger sourire à l’adresse de la sous-directrice il rejoignit sa table. Il n’avait pas vraiment eut de doute quant à sa répartition, même si ça ne l’aurait pas vraiment dérangé d’être envoyé à Serdaigle, néanmoins, Serpentard lui convenait parfaitement et il en était content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]


	9. John

Trois ans plus tôt, il y avait eu une répartition qui avait sembler aussi compliquée que celle de ce jeune homme, Minerva posa son regard sur la table des Serdaigle et elle vit que John était en train de parler avec des petits nouveau de première année, dont la petite Loïs Habiba, bien, cette jeune fille avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'épanouir dans sa maison.  
  


* * *

  
  
« Hart, John ! » Appela Minerva.  
  
Le garçon blond sortit du rang en souriant, il ne semblait pas effrayer, ni même inquiet. Comme si la répartition ne lui faisait rien, et ça arrivait parfois, quand les élèves n’avaient aucun à priori sur les maisons. John mit le Choixpeau sans hésiter.  
  
_«_ _Oh oh tu es un garçon intéressant.. voyons, où vais-je te placé ? »_ Dit le Choixpeau au garçon. _« Intelligent et rusé… oh je vois de la créativité. Oui, tu pourrais aller à Slytherin, mais je pense que tu t’épanouira mieux à... »_ Le Choixpeau s’interrompit et reprit ensuite à voix haute : « SERDAIGLE. »  
  
John retira le Choixpeau et rejoignit sa nouvelle table.  
  


* * *

  
  
John s’était bien épanoui à Serdaigle, il y avait des amis, et il était également amis avec des élèves d’autres maisons. Il s’entendait particulièrement bien avec Jack de ce qu’elle avait pu voir. Il était en plus de ça, un excellent élève.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> John Hart (Torchwood) [La semaine des personnages]


	10. Ianto

« Jones, Ianto. » Appela Minerva.  
  
Le garçon se détacha du groupe et s’approcha, un peu timide, mais il n’avait pas l’air inquiet. Oui, lui, s’il était comme sa sœur, Rhiannon, c’était Poufsouffle qui l’attendait. Il mit le Choixpeau magique après lui avoir sourit, un sourire que la professeur lui rendit. Elle connaissait bien la famille Jones, et ils étaient pratiquement tous passé par Poufsouffle, il y avait eu quelques Serdaigle et deux ou trois Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais la majorité de la famille Jones passait par Poufsouffle.  
  
_«_ _Oh, le petit frère de Rhiannon. Oui, tu ne sembles pas du tout difficile à répartir. Même si tu caches beaucoup de courage avec ta loyauté et ta gentillesse. Définitivement, tu es digne d’aller à... »_ Le Choixpeau cessa de parler un instant, puis, il reprit bien fort : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Ianto enleva le Choixpeau et le reposa sur le tabouret pour rejoindre sa table, et s’asseoir à côté de Rhiannon qui lui adressa un grand sourire, elle semblait fière de son petit frère. Nul doute qu’il lui donnerait encore plus de raison d’être fière de lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 119 : Rhiannon & Ianto (Torchwood) [Foire aux duos]  
> Chapitre - Le Choixpeau magique [Retraçons Harry Potter]


	11. Rhiannon

Minerva eu un sourire en regardant le duo Jones assit à la même table, elle parlait doucement à son frère en lui souriant. Rhiannon avait été répartie trois ans plus tôt, la même année que Jack et John en fait, avec qui elle s’entendait assez bien. Sans pour autant être très proche d’eux, selon ce que Minerva avait pu remarquer.  
  


* * *

  
  
« Jones, Rhiannon. » Appela la sous-directrice.  
  
La jeune fille s’avança, légèrement intimidée, mais pas vraiment effrayée. Elle prit délicatement le Choixpeau et s’assit pour le poser sur sa tête.  
  
_«_ _Une jeune fille travailleuse et très gentille. »_ Dit le Choixpeau, faisant sourire Rhiannon. _« Je vois aussi que tu ne baisse pas les bras. C’est bien. Et de la loyauté envers ta famille, surtout envers ton frère. »_ Le Choixpeau resta silencieux un instant, puis, il se décida finalement. Il reprit bien fort : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »  
  
Rhiannon retira le Choixpeau de sa tête et se leva, elle sourit au Choixpeau en le reposant sur le tabouret et partit rejoindre sa table.  
  


* * *

  
  
Rhiannon était l’une des plus brillante Poufsouffle de son année. Et Minerva savait que Pomona allait probablement la proposer comme préfète pour sa cinquième année. Comme Minerva proposerai Jack, et elle ne doutait pas que Filius proposerait John. Ces trois là se compléteraient parfaitement pour le travail de préfet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 119 : Rhiannon & Ianto (Torchwood) [Foire aux duos]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage - McGonagall, Minerva [Retraçons Harry Potter]


	12. Martha

« Jones, Martha. » Appela Minerva.  
  
Cette Jones là n’était pas apparentée à Ianto et Rhiannon, Martha était une jolie jeune fille noire. Alors qu’elle s’avançait, Minerva pouvait voir que le regard de la jeune fille était empli de curiosité. Minerva la regarda prendre le Choixpeau et s’asseoir en le mettant sur sa tête. Elle se souvenait de sa visite chez la jeune fille, si elle et ses parents avaient prit la lettre au sérieux il n'en avaient pas moins été surpris. Et Martha avait dit qu'elle était inquiète de ne pas réussir à s'adapter à Poudlard, elle craignait de ne pas parvenir à se faire d'amis, comme dans son école Moldue.  
  
_« Curieuse et vive d’esprit, je vois… tu sembles être une jeune fille intéressante ! »_ Déclara le Choixpeau à Martha, qui rougit dissimulée sous l’artefact millénaire. _« Tu es intelligente et un peu timide de ce que je vois. Tu seras très bien à... »_ Un court silence suivit et le Choixpeau reprit : « SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
Martha se leva en enlevant le Choixpeau et c’est avec un sourire un peu timide qu’elle rejoignit sa table, où elle s’assit à côté de Loïs, avec qui elle entama immédiatement une discussion, dans laquelle les deux jeunes filles furent rejointe rapidement par John. En voyant ça, Minerva eu un sourire, voilà qui était parfait. Elle allait très probablement se faire très vite des amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Martha Jones (Torchwood) [La semaine des personnages]  
> École - Poudlard [Retraçons Harry Potter]


	13. Toshiko

« Sato, Toshiko. » Appela Minerva.  
  
Elle faisait partie des derniers élèves à répartir, la jeune fille s’avança doucement, et prit le Choixpeau magique pour le poser sur sa tête. Elle avait été inquiète à l’idée de la répartition pendant tout le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, parce que sa famille n’avait rien voulu lui dire. Quand elle avait comprit, en partie du moins, la façon dont ils étaient répartit, elle avait été rassurée.  
  
_« Eh bien, eh bien, tu n’es pas très compliquée à répartir ! Entre ton intelligence, ta curiosité, et ton ingéniosité, il est logique que tu ailles à.. »_ C’est qu’il aimait faire durer le suspens dit donc. Mais Toshiko n’était pas vraiment inquiète, si elle avait bien comprit ce qu’il avait dit alors elle savoir où il allait l’envoyer. « SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
Les Serdaigle se mirent à applaudir, et Toshiko les rejoignit, pour s’installer avec Martha et Loîs près de John. De sa place, Minerva n’eut pas de mal à voir que les trois autres l’intégraient à leur discussion. Parfait. Elle aimait beaucoup voir ce genre de chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettre les personnages de Torchwood dans l'univers de Harry Potter [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Crossover à la chaine - 109 : Harry Potter / Torchwood [Crossover à la chaîne]  
> Fandom du 18/08/2020 au 25/08/2020 : Torchwood [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°46 - Deux fandoms qui vous sont chers en crossover [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Célébrité du 11/10/2020 : Dame Maggie Smith [Célébrité du jour]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire Fantastique]  
> Lieu du 14/09/2020 : Poudlard [Lieu du jour]  
> Objet magique - Choixpeau magique [Retraçons Harry Potter]


End file.
